Episode 1659 (27 August 1998)
Synopsis Pat decides to close the night café after Mick is taken down to the police station and cautioned for possession of cannabis as she feels she can no longer trust him. When Teresa learns about what happened to Mick she is racked with guilt, as it was her drugs he was found with and now he's lost his job and is in trouble with the police. She apologises to Mick and goes to Pat to tell her the truth. Pat chastises Mick for his misplaced loyalties but reinstates him at the café. Teresa is also back working in the café. Both Mick and Teresa wonder why the café was raided. Teresa suspects that Beppe had a hand in it somehow, which he vehemently denies. Gianni tells Rosa about the illegal gambling in the market cellar. Rosa is not surprised, but disappointed. They both decide not to tell Beppe for the moment in case it affects their business, as George is a partner in Guisseppe's. Later Annie and Gianni meet up, she is worried that he may have told Beppe about what he saw the other night. Gianni tells her that if she closed the gambling den down today there would be no need to tell Beppe anything. Annie, who previously admitted to George that she felt she couldn't cope with the business anymore and fears being attacked again agrees, with some relief, to close the club. When Rosa confronts George about the gambling he opens up to her about how bad things are with Annie at the moment. Rosa softens. Although she is still angry that George lied to her, she is compassionate and offers her support. George takes this opportunity to reach forward and they kiss. Ricky finally plucks up the courage to ask Phil to keep him on as Frank's Manorwood deal has fallen through. Phil tells him that he had already promised the job to Conor but Ricky could have Conor's old part time job. Ricky reluctantly accepts the part time position. A bitter Ricky later falls out with Conor. Bianca is furious with Phil, after all that Ricky has done for him in the past. With spite, she tells Phil about Peggy and Frank's date. Phil reckons that Peggy is not that desperate but finds Frank to warn him to stay away from his mum. Cruelly, Phil tells Frank that he always ends up hurting the ones he loves and he doesn't want to see that for his mum. Frank's a failure and he should keep away from the people who love him because they deserve better. Something about what Phil says rings true with Frank and he breaks his date with Peggy, believing it to be for the best. Peggy is hurt by this rebuff. Kim calls Josie "mum" to which she quickly quietens her down. There is obviously more to their relationship than they are letting on. Tiffany and Louise have moved into Annie's old flat. Louise reminisces with Simon and Tiff about the good times she had with Terry before everything went sour. Later, Louise asks Tiffany if it was true what Bianca told her, that Grant had hit her at New Year. Tiffany denies the accusation, saying that it was she who hit him; she hurt herself when Grant pushed her off him. They had fought because Tiffany believed Grant didn't love her enough - they don't have the relationship that Grant had with Sharon! Credits Main cast *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Mick McFarlane - Sylvester Williams *Kim McFarlane - Krystle Williams *Josie McFarlane - Joan Hooley *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes